1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a camera body to which an interchangeable lens unit is mountable, and also relates to an interchangeable lens unit which is mountable to a camera body. Moreover, the technical field relates to an imaging apparatus including a camera body and an interchangeable lens unit which are detachable from each other.
2. Related Art
A single-lens reflex type digital camera generally includes a camera body having an imaging device and the like, and an interchangeable lens unit including lenses and the like. The camera body has a lens mount to which the interchangeable lens unit can be mounted therefrom. In such a digital camera, both the camera body and the interchangeable lens unit have electric contacts so that various information can be communicated between the camera body and the interchangeable lens unit when the interchangeable lens unit is attached to the lens mount of the camera body. Such a configuration is disclosed in, for example, JP-U-A-62-27338.
Electric contacts disclosed in JP-U-A-62-27338 are arranged in a lens mount of a camera body. Each electric contact is arranged so as to be displaceable between a projected position in which the electric contact projects from a surface of the lens mount and a retracted position in which the electric contact is retracted in the lens mount, and is biased to the projected position by a spring. Thus, when an interchangeable lens unit is not attached to the lens mount, the electric contact is in the projected position. When the interchangeable lens unit is attached to the lens mount, the electric contact is pressed by a terminal arranged on the interchangeable lens unit and is thereby displaced to the retracted position. At this time, since the electric contact is being electrically in contact with the terminal, the camera body and the interchangeable lens unit can be electrically connected to each other.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-U-A-62-27338, since a lead wire is soldered at a lower end of an electric contact, when the electric contact is repeatedly displaced between the projected position and the retracted position along with the operations of detaching the interchangeable lens unit, a load is applied to a portion where the electric contact and the lead wire are soldered, which highly likely causes a break in the lead wire.
In addition, since the electric contact and an electrical circuit board in the camera body are electrically connected to each other by the lead wire, there is limited flexibility in the layout of electric contacts due to the routing of lead wires, and the like.
An object of the present embodiment is therefore to provide a camera body, an interchangeable lens unit, and an imaging apparatus that can prevent a wire from being broken at a soldered portion even when an electric contact is repeatedly displaced along with the operations of attaching and detaching the interchangeable lens unit and that can improve flexibility in the layout of electric contacts.